The Chronicles of Number Five
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Number Five, known as her alias Bella Swan, is on the run from the Magodorians like the others before her. So what happens when her friends come to her?
1. Introduction

**The Chronicles of Number Five **

Number Five, known as her alias Bella Swan, thought she would never see Six again. So when Six arrives in Forks, along with Number Four and a young Earth boy named Sam, she couldn't be happier. So what will she do when she feels strongly attracted to Sam when Edward is so interested by her? And to make things worse, they have found her.

* * *

1. Introduction

There were nine of us who escaped the destruction of our home planet, Lorien. We came here, to this planet known as Earth. We thought we would be safe. I came here with my own protector, Charlie. People think he's my dad, just because we kind of look alike, but he isn't. So far, I've moved around to several places: Toronto, Canada, Phoenix, Arizona, Albany, New York and currently, I'm living in Forks, Washington. It's a small little town that not many people have heard of. The Mogadorians hopefully won't find me here.

But they aren't who I'm worried about. Not at the moment.

Out of the nine of us, three have died. The scars on my leg have proven it. I hope that Four is alright, as well as the others. Oh, how rude of me, I've told you a little bit about myself, but I haven't told you my name. Well, I don't really have one. My name is Number Five but in this small little town, I'm known as Bella Swan.

And this is my story.


	2. Reunion

**The Chronicles of Number Five **

Number Five, known as her alias Bella Swan, thought she would never see Six again. So when Six arrives in Forks, along with Number Four and a young Earth boy named Sam, she couldn't be happier. So what will she do when she feels strongly attracted to Sam when Edward is so interested by her? And to make things worse, they have found her.

* * *

2. Reunion

* * *

**Number Six**

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington was a small town known as Forks and apparently, it rains yearly. It's hard to believe that Number Five is living in this small hick of a town with her protector. As I turned, the truck behind me, which contained Number Four and his human friend Sam, did the same. We had been traveling for almost a day. We would be there soon and I for one, could not wait to see Five again. It had been six months since i had seen my cousin. Yes, she was my cousin. But we were also opposites.

While Five was selfless, caring and wouldn't fight unless provoked, I was reckless and didn't think twice before kicking your ass. I had done so to Sam a few hours ago, only I left him with a slight limp in his step because he tried to hit on me. Stupid human boy. Five was also a brunette, naturally, and I believe she has only dyed her hair blonde once, when we younger and she wanted to get the Magodrians off my back, so we swapped places. We had met up in London and Bella went under the radar like myself. Last time I heard from her before a few days ago, she was in Toronto.

A sign came into view. WELCOME TO FORKS. We were here. I remembered that Forks has a high school and since it was about two-fifteen, I led Four and Sam to Forks High School. Parking my motorcycle, I leaned against it and waited. The school would be out soon. As we waited, Four decided to talk.

"What is she like?"

"She's the opposite of me," I answered briefly.

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion but I gave him a look before he so much as tried to ask what I meant. He would see soon.

Soon the sound of the school bell rang and we turned, watching as students poured out. I looked left and right and found her. She was with a young brunette girl with a camera around her neck and a young Asian male. They were smiling and laughing before a black haired girl came out of nowhere and waved goodbye to her. With my super hearing, I could hear her call Five "Bella." So that was her alias.

Cupping my hands over my mouth, I spoke. "Bella!"

She looked up and looked like she was seeing a ghost. I elbowed Four and told Sam to stay with the vehicles. We walked over to Five, Bella I mean, and I smiled warmly. I opened my arms, "Hello cousin."

"You're back!" she grinned, wrapping her arms around me. The smell of freesia and strawberries attacked my nose and I smiled into her hair. Telepathically, I told her to introduce me as Nichole and told her what Number Four's alias was. She pulled away and turned back to her friends, which had now grown to another brunette girl and two blondes.

"Who's your friends, Bella?" the fish-eyed blonde girl asked, her voice cold.

"I'm Nichole Swan," I clarified, my bitch voice in active mode. If she thought I was going to let her antagonize my cousin, she had another thing coming. "And this is our other cousin, John Smith-and yes, that's his real name," I snapped towards the humans. Bella sighed and took a hold of my hand, her empathy working its way through my system. I slide my arm around her waist.

"I didn't know you had cousins. Especially ones that were totally hotter than you." Lauren stated, gawking at Four. My temper flared and I clutched my fist to hold back the urge to kick her ass into the next century. Bella looked slightly hurt but she locked eyes with Four.

"I have a girlfriend," he announced.

"More like soul mate," I scoffed. "You obvious didn't want to leave your precious Sarah behind."

"You'll know the feeling when it comes, Nichole." Four back-sassed at me. I felt my eye twitch. Another wave of calm hit me and I sighed before turning to Sam.

"Get your carcass over here, Samuel!" I yelled. He flinched and rushed over to us. "This is Sam, he's a nerd."

"Ouch," he proclaimed. "Hurt me, will you?"

"I've done it before."

Bella smiled softly. One brunette scoffed, "Edward Cullen is looking at you again, Bella."

My head snapped in the same direction as Bella's. A boy with pale skin, gold eyes and inhumane beauty was gazing at her. I frowned and was about walk up to him when Bella and John stopped me. They both knew I was beyond pissed off and was going to take it out on this boy. Bella's slender arms wrapped around my center. "Nichole, don't."

I shot him a murderous glare and nodded before turning to Sam. "Take her to the truck."

"I can drive," Bella clarified. "I have a car you know."

"I didn't actually." I confessed and she walked off to her truck while pulled out my sunglasses before turning to Fish Eyes. "If you talk shit about my cousin again, I hope you enjoy your already hideous face because once I'm done, no one is going to know _who_ or _what _you look like."

And with that, I mounted my bike and John and Sam got in the truck and we drove off.


	3. Stirring?

**The Chronicles of Number Five **

Number Five, known as her alias Bella Swan, thought she would never see Six again. So when Six arrives in Forks, along with Number Four and a young Earth boy named Sam, she couldn't be happier. So what will she do when she feels strongly attracted to Sam when Edward is so interested by her? And to make things worse, they have found her.

* * *

3. Stirring?

* * *

**Sam  
**

I've only been with John and Six for the last month or so, but at least they are interesting. This Five chick, or "Bella" as the other humans around here call her, is so plain I think I might have a headache. I mean, John had freaking lights coming out his hands and Six would turn invisible. And what could Five do? She can control your emotions. Not really cool. And right now, I'm alone with her, watching her move around the kitchen. It's like she's a house wife or something. I was expecting some kick ass chick like Six but instead, we've got _The Real House Wife of Lorien_ over here.

"That really hurt, Sam." she spoke suddenly.

I looked up from my old editon of _They Walk Among Us_ and saw her sending me a small frown. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I hadn't said anything out loud. At least, I hope I hadn't. Suddenly her expression changed and she smiled at me, like she knew. She walked up to me, and my heart skyrocketed when she patted my hair.

"I can hear your thoughts. The reason why I can control emotions in because I can absorb other's abilites. It's one of my Legacies. I can also read minds and see some of the future."

"Some?"

"It's depends on the desicon which is stupid if you ask me." I heard her mutter and she smiled.

"I'm not a house wife, Sam. I'm a fighter, I just fight when I have to."

She went back to cooking anf I couldn't stop the blush on my cheeks or the racing of my heart. What was wrong with me?


	4. Training

**The Chronicles of Number Five **

Number Five, known as her alias Bella Swan, thought she would never see Six again. So when Six arrives in Forks, along with Number Four and a young Earth boy named Sam, she couldn't be happier. So what will she do when she feels strongly attracted to Sam when Edward is so interested by her? And to make things worse, they have found her.

* * *

4. Training

* * *

**Bella**

"He's a boring little life form isn't he?"

I glanced up from the bike I was working and followed Six's eyes to see Sam sitting on the porch with Four. The two were talking and I didn't really feel like focusing my hearing on their conversation. I look in Sam's appearance. He woke a flannel button up shirt over a E.T. movie shirt, and jeans. His brown hair was a mess as usual and he was smiling. I found myself smiling and shook my head at Six.

"He isn't bad," I spoke, "I mean, he did help you out, didn't he?"

"Yeah," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So how long until I can use my bike again?"

"You damaged it pretty bad. So I'd have to say a week or so. I need to go to La Push, my friend Jake can fix it up nicely. I'm just getting her ready for the long run."

Six scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then she turned her head, "Someone's coming."

I turned my head and groaned, seeing the silver Volvo coming down the lane. Edward Cullen's bronze mess of hair was swirling in the wind. I got up off my knees and turned to Four. "John, could you come here for a second?"

He got up off the porch and jogged over to me. "What's up?"

"We need to get Edward away from here. I was going to train with Six. Could you and Sam distract him? And shield your minds, he's a mind reader."

"Will do."

Edward stopped the car and smiled towards me. I had to bite back a shudder. He seemed too interested in me, it was sad. I didn't feel anything towards him. At all. You have no idea how sad that is.

"Hello Bella," he greeted.

I just nodded. Four walked over to him with Sam. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm John Smith and this is my best friend Sam Goode."

"Hey," Sam said with an awkward wave. "So...do you like Star Wars or anything?"

"I'm sorry?"

I laughed and walked over to them, "Sam, I'm sure Edward could use a crash-course in the subject. John, you don't mind if me and Nicole go into town do you?"

"Not one bit," he smiled.

Six and I shared looks and nodded. "See you boys later," I called as we climbed into my truck. We drove towards town but I made an illegal U turn and got on the forest trail and went into the forest. Parking my car, we walked from there until we came to the clearing Edward brought me to. Six raised an eyebrow and glanced at me. "Where are we?"

"A meadow," I told her and took to a fight stance. "Shall we begin?"

A smile crossed her lips. "Lets," she replied. In a flash of blue, she was gone and I took to an alert state. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed a blur and smirked before whipping around, my leg out and collided with Six's abdomen. She winched before disappearing again and an elbow hit be square in the back. With fast reflexes, I threw punch after punch and she side-stepped each of them before sweeping me to the ground.

My back collided with the dirt and I looked up just in time to see her about to deliver a heel drop kick. Thinking fast, I focused on the Legacy of teleportation and disappeared in a flash of blue smoke. I reappeared behind Six and dug my elbow into her back and grabbed both her arms before she could use them. Delivering a quick sweep kick, I twisted her around and pinned her down.

I smirked down at my cousin, "Pinned ya,"

She frowned and kicked me off of her. "Whatever."

I laughed. "Don't be a sore loser."

"Har har," she scoffed towards me. "I'd like to see you take on Sam."

"If I didn't know any better, Six, I'd say you have a crush on him." I grinned.

She blushed, "I do not!"

I busted out laughing at how shrill her voice had gotten. She huffed and we walked back to my truck after another sparring session.


End file.
